Imperial Rifle
* |type = Primary |grade = |efficiency/_damage = *27 *39 (UP1) *51 (UP2) |fire_rate = 100 (700 rpm) |capacity = 75 (max 750) |mobility = *115 (legacy) *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0) |accuracy = |theme = WWII/Japanese-themed |cost = *355 *255 (UP1) *270 (UP2) |level_required = *7 *17 (UP1) *27 (UP2) |row4 = |firing_sound = |released = 10.2.0}} The Imperial Rifle is a Primary weapon released in the 10.2.0 update. Appearance It is the light machine gun with the red stock and hand guard. It has the black handle atop the barrel. It has the 75-round cartridge on the receiver behind the handle. It has the bayonet below the barrel. It has the Japanese flag on the receiver, hence its origin. Strategy It has high damage, good fire rate, good capacity, and average mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to take advantage of its weapon's damage. *Use this in medium to long range as this is very accurate in long range. *Use this to finish weakened armored players. *Use the Singular Grenade to pull enemies together and kill them together with this weapon. *Due to its low mobility (except the UP2), it makes the user's mobility encumbered, a weapon with a higher mobility can be used when moving. *Benefit from its above-average capacity, but make sure to keep your hit count so as to save ammo while sniping. *The Imperial Rifle is best for medium range where the opponent is trapped in a tight space. *The bayonet is useful as a makeshfit substitute for your current melee weapon. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Attack with the area damage weapon. *Attack the reloading users. *Avoid engaging its users in close ranges due to its usable bayonet (except if you attack from behind, which defeats this advantage). *Strafe, so as to waste the user's time in their effort to damage you. *Although it is a primary weapon, it is extremely accurate in long range that you must remain on the movewhile using one-shot kill long-range weapon to kill its user. *Camping is NOT recommended since skilled users can easily kill you even if you are doing so in long range. Firing sound *Heavy Machine Gun's Theme *WWII/Imperial Japanese-themed Origin by Country *Imperial Japan Trivia *This weapon is based from the Imperial Japanese Type 99 light machine gun . *Unlike the real-world counterpart, this weapon holds 75 rounds while the real-life version holds only 30. *This looks like the buffed version of Heavy Machine Gun. *This is the first weapon to introduce the "Bayonet" feature. *This weapon has the highest fire rate of all base weapons, scoring at 100 (730 rounds/min). *The name of the weapon references its origin (Japan). *The final version of this weapon has the lowest cost of all Primary weapons, if not all, worth only 60 gems (without sale). *This is the only weapon that tremendously increases the mobility upon upgrading. **However, the rest of the upgrade has been set to 110 mobility. **In the latest update, it was finally buffed to 115. *Formerly, the base version, Missile Thrower and the Big Buddy are the weapons with the least mobility of 85. *Like most weapons with a bayonet, the bayonet cannot one shot enemies (unless it is paired with "Silent Takedown" attribute). *Its efficiency, accuracy and reserve capacity was increased in the 15.3.0 update. *Its level required and price was increased in the 17.1.0 update. Category:Automatic Category:Bayonet Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Themed Category:Stab Category:Event Set Category:Legendary